camp_bearclawfandomcom-20200213-history
Lore
This article is dedicated to the lore of the game. You can find the google document here. Rochester Hills's Bearclaw Camp Information and Sign-up Since 1997, Camp Bearclaw’s establishment has made a substantial mark for juveniles age fifteen or more to participate in activities over the summer. This camp crafted several connections and platforms for an educational environment in Rochester Hills, MI. As of the 2000’s, more cabins have been managed to fit twenty kids for both boys and girls each. Juveniles can expect an impact on their lives, well as clubs and late night activities. Schools are brimming with sign-up forms, as summer's around the corner, so grab one today! Established in 2010, Bearclaw has received funding from outside sources. These include local restaurants and government fundings that provide us with health programs for our campers to practice per week. There are a total of fourteen activities to choose from that cover all ends of the spectrum. Whether you’re artistic or a jock, there’s always a fit to choose from. Nonetheless, staff members are assigned to each group to supervise campers’ behavior with a list of enforced rules, found on the back of the sign-up forms. In the last decade, there’s been an issue with trespassing private property, which concluded that the campers should require a uniform for recognition. Additionally, they have the option to add badges their uniforms if they achieve or surpass a goal held in their programs. Verified food trucks (provided the restaurant Dave’s Diner) pull up at the parking lot each day to hand out MRE’s Ready-to-Eat for the campers. There are three meal options if your child’s health issues contradict his/her meals. After their afternoon meal, they’re allowed to join their selected activities by following their schedule on the map. The map has a key and symbol for every building and activity, including phone numbers in case a camper is lost or needs medical help. Staff members go over the safety of keeping a map with everyone on the first day. Campers are also insured with flashlights and emergency packs on their person’s bag, and are encouraged to carry their belongings wherever they travel. If any injuries occur, such as a broken arm, staff will assist them to the nearest building where our onsite doctors can aid them. We give the option for well-behaved campers to stay awake for nightly activities or sleep in their ventilated cabins at the end of the day. Those who choose can have the chance to practice creative writing and on-the-spot thrillers meant to startle their group. This activity will take place after supper and starts once our campers are set to start a bonfire. Our goal night is to give participants silly experiences to push their creativity and team-building skills to the limit! This can include things like irregular lights, strange silhouettes, and creatures we’ve all heard the tale of. Note: These will be set up by our staff through our safe guidelines! Our mission is to educate your kids for the future by building their core values. Over the course of the summer, these campers will improve for their life skills and adulthood all while having fun with it! We desire positive experiences from our prolific activities that any juvenile may attend to. Remember to grab a flyer today. Donations will be appreciated! Dress Code (for student idetification): *A forest green Polo short-sleeve provided by Bearclaw (yes, designed by our very own campers in the textiles workshop!) *Drawstring bag with Bearclaw logo with his/her person at all times until they return to their cabins *All shorts/skirts/pants must be fingertip length, however, it is fully advised to wear long pants *DO NOT cut or vandalize your Polo shirt without a staff member’s permission *DO NOT bring sandals, flip-flops (revealing footwear), or shoes that you do not want to get ruined *DO be aware of ticks. Wear protective clothing and search you and your group after an activity for possible bugs. Our staff members are equipped with bug spray!